


You Still Feel Like Home

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan RPF, Sebastian Stan-Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Almost Confessions, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Male-Female Relationship, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex without Protection, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bathroom make out, conflicted feelings, confused feelings, past relationship, unestablished relationship, unprotected sex, wrap it before you tap it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: If we are done, why do you still feel like unfinished business?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RPF so if you're not comfortable with it don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for & due to my Friend Q, who had naughty and raunchy dream with these two Marvel men, and gave me the gracious opportunity to convert into angsty smutty fic. 
> 
> God, wish I would get such hot dreams. Part 2, will be actual SMUT.

Your apartment was pact, with people everywhere. Everyone chatting around, laughing, loud music playing in the background. Drinks were flowing and so were conversations.

Biggest movie of the year was premiered, press tour was successful and all the actors and PR teams were relaxed. No matter how many jokes were made about actors giving out spoilers, it was not easy to keep everything under the wraps.

So tonight you had invited few actors, PR members, marketing & Production teams to celebrate, what looked like ‘successful’ movie of the year, to kind of after “after” party.  

You were in the kitchen filling glasses with champagne; Anthony was as usual himself trying to pull Tom’s leg.

“See kid, all I’m saying is that you need to wait for  _Puberty_  to hit you then you will look like my man here” Mackie said pointing to Sebastian

Sebastian just snorted, this was their routine. He was used to Anthony pulling young actor’s leg and in process making him blush. He just shook his head, still took couple of jabs at the kid.

To be honest he was not paying any real attention, his focus was you. For past month looking at you, spending time with you, actually reconnecting, seeing your passion for your work had him falling for you all over again.  He tried to come near to you, spend some time with you, see if you felt the same way, if something was salvageable. But all efforts were futile, you didn’t spare him more that required time professionally.

He had broken your heart, told you that it won’t work. That both of you were ambitious, too committed, on the opposite coasts. Gave you as many reasons to break it, even if you said you were ‘ _ok’_ with all of that, so you surrendered. Left the subject didn’t dwell, in process threw yourself in work and at some actors/ models.

It was all good until  _now_.

You felt it too, the passion, the electricity, the “meant to be” feeling, dare you say ‘the love’, but you snubbed it. It was not going to get you anywhere, and you were not ready for the heartbreak again so you pretended to be ok.

Until now you both were standing in your kitchen close to each other. You desperately needed to put some distance between the two of you.

Only problem was Sebastian had other ideas, he followed you like a lost puppy. Didn’t say much but made you aware of his presence.

Alas, luck was with you, just when Sebastian was about to say something to you Tom ( the other one, much hotter, older and sexier one)  was standing at the kitchen entrance in his white boxers with soaked pants in his hands along with his shirt and Jacket.

“Damn, so much for British manners and being gentleman” Anthony teased

“Not now Mackie” Hiddleston warned as he turned to you

“Darling please, help me with drying these” he asked

You just nodded, looking at the man. He was soaked and you would be lying if you pretended that it didn’t affect you.

He called for your attention again, as you were still staring at him with your mouth slightly open.

“Get it girl, help the poor guy” Mackie elbowed you

Sebastian who was standing looking between the two of you didn’t like this a bit. The way your eyes roamed at the Brit standing half naked.

You just scrambled nodding showing Tom towards your bathroom. When you gave him questioning look he just said, “You don’t want to know, just that Dave made both Chris hand-wrestle and it made couple of bottles and glasses flying at spectators”

You snorted, knowing this type of silly behavior was actually very common continue to guided him through your apartment.

Once in bathroom you gave him a robe to change and took all his cloths to put them in dryer. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t focus knowing Tom was naked below that robe. He was drying his hair when he saw you in the mirror.

“How you holding up Darling” he asked giving you a kind smile.

God why was he so sweet, really what was with these British men and their manners.

You just shook your head. Tom turned around opening his arms as he invited you in. You just couldn’t resist him, and went into the hug willingly.

He hugged you tight rubbing your back kissing your hair and temple. His smell was intoxicating. His soft locks and beard made him look even gentler.

You knew this was not right, your heart and head were not in the same place but, but you couldn’t control the urge.

No..! The truth was you didn’t want to control it. The way he was looking down at you, eyes kind with soft smile on his lips. He sighed when your grip tightened around him. He was leaning on the sink but you still had to tip-toe to get to his level.

You looked at him once more, both your eyes travelling to each other’s lips. You let out strained breath as his fanned your face.

He leaned into you at the same time you pushed yourself up.

You lips met, it was gentle peck at first, which turned into open mouth kiss. Gently your hands roamed around his body, so did his pulling you into him even tighter. You could feel him hardening between both of you. You finally wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him down for fervent kiss. He picked you up as he turned and sat you on the counter top of the sink.

Kiss became more heated as your hands traveled to his hair, pulling it slightly, making him moan as it gave you opportunity to explore his mouth. Your tongues danced with each other making the kiss more wet and frenzied.

Breaking the kiss, Tom pulled your shirt over your head and started kissing your neck. As your own hands traveled south on him, rubbing him through the robe.

As he sucked mark on your neck, his warm hands creating goose bumps on your skin.

You leaned back to give him more access as he stared kissing down from your neck.

He moaned at the friction he was feeling with your hands, thrusting in your touch.

Both of you were so lost in the moments of passion that you didn’t hear the knock on your bedroom door.

Just as both your lips connected once again, you heard a gasp.

Both of you separated to look but your hands were still on each other.

Sebastian was frozen at the sight in front of him. He didn’t know why he felt the urge to follow you. His rational brain had already warned him that he may not like what was behind the door but his feet still carried him there.

His heart was pounding in his chest and his ears were hot, if looks could kill people in front of him would die most painful death.

He couldn’t get a word out, just then Tom said,

“How rude of us Darling, we forgot we have company”

‘That damn accent with the soft voice’ Sebastian thought.

You shrugged, turning to look at your intruder expectantly who was still frozen.

“Need anything?” you asked

“Uhh, was looking for the croak opener” Sebastian whispered

His eyes landed on your discarded shirt as he averted his gaze from you two.

You looked around and found the opener, held it up for him to take. Sebastian took it without meeting either of your eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

You let out heavy sigh as Tom gently rubbed your back, the moment was gone but irritation in you ignited the fire back. You were not going to let him cock block you.

You just shook your head and pulled Tom near you, he protested asking shouldn’t you join your guests. You silenced him with another passionate kiss.

You sunk to your knees untying his robe. You gave him a long lick asking him if he wanted you to stop?

He just gestured to continue holding the counter top to steady himself as you took him into your mouth.

You were so determined, that you brought him on the brink within couple of minutes as he praised you with all his might.  

You bobbed your head up & down on him, you were getting wet and bothered but you were enjoying this torture of not finding relief.

As Tom neared his climax his fingers tangled in your hair and he tried to control your movement also stabilizing himself as gentleman in him didn’t allow him to literally fuck your mouth.

You gagged couple of times as he took control of your head, hitting back of your throat your hands roaming on his thighs. Raking your nails over his skin and teasing his balls.

He let out final moan as he emptied himself in your mouth, your jaw went slack and some of the mixed fluids rolled down your chin.

Tom pulled you up kissing you vigorously tasting himself on your lips and tongue. He wiped your chin as you parted.

He gave you a satisfied smile, “Well that was a pleasant surprise, allow me to return the favor” he tried to part your legs but you stopped him, stating your absence will be noticed by now asking to re-join the party.

He agreed, promising to take care of you later. You just pecked his lips and made your way out to get his dried cloths.

Almost forgetting your intruder, who was standing in the balcony alone with his thoughts burning his sorrows into the smoke.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT is here. Tom and you finally enjoy alone time after your guests leave.

You left Tom to his devices & you decided to go and look at the situation in your house. Guests were still scattered around, many of whom were slumbered clearly enjoying the drinks and company.

You went straight to the kitchen to fix yourself a drink to calm your hot & bothered nerves. You fixed yourself a large peg of scotch and gulped it one go.

“Slow down girl” Anthony said having witnessed your intake

Others in the room raised there glasses to you and cheered you on, while Sebastian who was standing next to Anthony looked at you once then diverted his gaze to scratch label on the beer bottle.

Anxious habit you thought, but ignored it immediately.

Anthony was still scrutinizing your movements with mischievous smile, just when Tom entered the kitchen.

The moment his eyes found you, he smiled wider.

* * *

 

“Can you fix me one too please, darling?” he asked

You nodded and turned to pour drinks.

Just then the kitchen filled with Anthony’s laughter,

“Ooooh, now I get it” he exclaimed “Someone here got,  _Lokied_ ” and winked at you

You chocked on your drink while Tom showed contempt at Anthony’s joke.

Sebastian just grunted loudly at his co-stars distasteful joke. But Mackie didn’t pay attention to anyone’s displeasure and continued to tease.

“No wonder you guys are thirsty” he added

“Although should you guys be thirsty? I mean, uhh, I guess you didn’t have time to…” he wiggled his eyebrows at you both suggestively

You just rolled your eyes sipping your drink.

“C’mon Love lets join others” Tom guided you out of the kitchen, ignoring wolfish whistle from your teaser

Both Anthony and Sebastian followed you two. When you sat down & cozied up in Tom’s side everyone’s eyes were on you.  

Everyone acknowledge your position but no one said anything. After a while everything went to normal conversations and whatever awkwardness hung in the air was gone too.

You tried to avoid looking at Sebastian who apparently no matter how hard he tried couldn’t avert the gaze from you. No matter what every now and then his eyes landed on to you. As if he was trying to understand your situation, taking in the way you & Tom embraced each other.

From corner of your eyes you saw his expression but never directly looked at him. Slowly guests started thinning out.

Some of Tom’s co-stars teased him when they said about leaving and he said he’ll be staying back.

Mackie and Chris teased you for being under Tom’s mischievous spell, Sebastian remained quiet tried to conceal his displeasure with the situation by keeping blank face and feigning tiredness.

He didn’t bother to meet your gaze while taking your leave. He gave formal thanks to you for being great host and with one last nod he was out of the door.

Moment you bid adieu to your last guest, Tom pressed you against the door.

He claimed your mouth urgently as if no time had passed between your bathroom shenanigans and now...

You whimpered against him trying to close the distance. He put his body on you, not leaving any room for you to move around.

His hands roamed around your body freely as his tongue continued to devour your mouth.

You gasped when he started to leave trail of kisses from your lips to your jaw to your neck and down.

Tom tugged at your shirt roughly breaking its buttons, as he continued to kiss between valley of your breasts.

You continued to moan, as you were far too gone to notice the damage, your hands surged forward to his trousers but Tom was quick as his slender fingers wrapped around your wrists stopping your actions.

"Not yet darling, it's my turn to take care of you. Show you the stars." he promised

A current ran through your body, you let out an urgent sound, his voice making you weak in the knees.

As if he understood your desire and bent in front of you, pulling your jeans down. 

He continued to kiss your stomach as his fingers roamed over your thighs. He looked at you once before trailing kisses near your mound.

He kneeling in front of you, gazing up with desire filled eyes made you lose control & giving in your carnal longings.

His tongue darted out to taste you and feral moan caught in his throat when your hands tangled in his soft curls as you pushed him where you wanted him.

Tom took long licks of your folds as his fingers slowly trailed towards your now wet folds. He teased your warmth and the slender digits were easily pushed in and out of you.  

Your moans became louder and you couldn’t stand still, Tom picked one of your legs and put it on his shoulder it gave him better access to work you up faster. You were shamelessly enjoying the pleasure that was brought to you by his tongue & fingers.

This new angle opened you wider for him where his slender limbs worked their magic by rubbing your spot with just the right pressure as he continued to drink from you like a starved man.

The wild groans that left his throat sent vibrations through you to bring you to the edge. The moment Tom realized that you were at the brink, he doubled his efforts to tip you towards your release. Just couple of moments later he had you crying his name as you panted & pulled his mouth away from your sensitive folds.

Tom kissed inside of your thighs as he pulled your leg down from his shoulder to help you find balance. You were still pressed against the door breathless, looking at Tom with hooded eyes as he licked your release on his fingers and smiled widely.

“You look beautiful when you lose control my love” he complemented

As he kissed you, urging you to taste yourself on him. It was different type of seduction and though you were still coming down from your highs his actions kept the flames burning.

You wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you. His hold on you tightened as he continued to take you in, it was equal need for both of you that made you hold each other close.

Tom continued to kiss side of your lips, and peppering kisses over your face before lowering his mouth to near you ear as he whispered in your ear,

“Shall we take this to the bedroom angel?” he asked

You shivered under him as you felt his bulge pressed on your front and his warm breath fanning your neck.

Tom enjoyed your reactions to him and wanted you under him so he could absolutely ravish you.

The moment you nodded not trusting your voice, he pulled you urgently towards your bedroom.  

You were already half naked as Tom pulled his shirt and threw it somewhere on the way. You couldn’t help but ogle at his toned back and slender waist as his trousers hung perfectly on his hips.

The moment you both entered the bedroom, Tom turned to you removing your shirt completely & worked on your bra.

You were flushed as you stood completely naked in front of half-naked man who was not making any efforts to hide his intents with you. His stare continued to roam over you naked body as his hands caressed your face. He pulled you closer electricity ran through you the moment your naked chest touched each other.

You unbuttoned his trousers and carefully opened the fly that was strained by his raging erection. He had forgone the boxers and as his trousers dropped as your hand spontaneously wrapped around his length.  

Tom thrust into your touch as you continued to work him up. He guided you toward the bed, as you lay on your back Tom laid himself on you partially balancing on his left hand as his right hand caressed your face and fingers splayed under your jaw.

“Open up darling” Tom ordered gently

Your body reacted on its own accords at his command.

Tom pushed his bulbous head of his cock at your entrance coating himself with your wetness. You opened your legs wider and adjusted your hip to give him better access, with one swift move Tom entered you and seethed himself completely.

You gasped at the fullness you felt with his girth, as your walls clenched around him before they loosened a little.

Once he was sure that both of you were ready for him to move, Tom started with shallow and slow thrusts.

Your body welcomed this invasion as more wetness sipped through and your moans gave him confidence to pick up the pace. As he lost control to his carnal need he continued to faster and bit at your shoulder. You responded by wrapping your legs around his slim waist and pulling him closer, kissing his face and neck.

“Ohh, yes” you moaned

“Faster Tom, please” your pleading drove him fervent in his pace.

He pulled your legs over his shoulder and started pushing in & out at a fanatical speed. This new position rubbed his erection perfectly at your sweet spot and your walls started clenching around him, making him almost stop his pace.

“God darling, you are just perfect” he praised you

Room was filled with your loud moans and breathless groans & whimpers as he continued to compliment you not letting up or stopping his efforts to bring you both towards your conclusion.

Tom looked over your expression as if clenching him hard was not confirmation enough to know that you were close.

He wrapped your legs around him once again and continued to bring you closer to your release while capturing your lips into searing kiss conveying his feelings towards you.

You reciprocated with same passion as you held him close roaming your hands over his body assuring him that you were right there with him, connected on all levels.

“Let go baby” he requested gently “I’m right there with you”

As if it was all that you’re waiting for when your body felt the ultimate serge and it was like you were finally over the brink not to fall but to soar to higher pleasure.

Your climax coaxed Tom’s release and he spent himself into you as he collapsed over your body. Both of your breathlessness was the only sound in the room as you continued to hold each other while coming down from your joint pleasure.

No more words were exchanged as both of you exhausted yourself. Tom adjusted himself to your side while giving you one last kiss, till sleep took over your consciousness and you both unconsciously lost yourselves in other’s embrace.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend morning with Tom. Until Sebastian gets his way in seducing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's next chapter. We start where we left, with smut, smutty smut. Angst at the end, possible heartbreak.
> 
> P.S. Reader discretion required, while reading SMUT part as some may find it "dub/con". I have chosen to not tag it as such, as two people who read this chapter, before it was published and neither of them felt it was a "non/con" or "dub/con" situation. Sincerely feel you will be able to see the complexity and confusing emotions of reader and other characters.

With sunlight filling your room, as you wake up in warm embrace. Last night’s memories come rushing, & you squirm in the hold as you try to find perfect position to cuddle more into the hold. Tom just exhales deep breath nuzzling your neck, as he whispers,

“Darling stop wiggling your beautiful bottom or you will have to take care of the _hard_ problem”

You giggled as goose bumps rose on your skin with his words. You lazily pushed yourself into his hands some more, as he snuggled you. His hard problem was now evident to you.

 “You are trouble you know that” Tom grumbled

You hummed & turned to kiss his lips slowly, and then trailing below, leaving kisses on his jaw, neck sucking a hickey.

Tom ran his hands all over your body, giving firm squeeze to your butt. You gasped a little when he pinched it.

Tom laughed at your reaction, but before there was any rebuttal from you his mouth was on you kissing you urgently.

You rubbed his hard-on and his fingers played with your folds, teasing and rubbing them. He was on top of you as he nudged head of his erection over your now wet folds.

You opened your legs wider to let him in but he continued the searing kiss and teasing your folds, but not making any further move. You groaned impatiently for him to move to finally enter you but his tongue just danced with yours. Then suddenly he stopped kissing you and dropped back on his back and pulled you over him. You yelped at sudden movement and he gave a hearty laugh.

“C’mon darling put a show for me, I wanna see you pleasuring yourself” Tom said

You were still bewildered from his actions and his words brought out shyness. As you averted your gaze from him, Tom continued to move you over his erection,

“Baby don’t go all shy on me now” his slender fingers captured your chin as he met you midway to kiss you again that ignited the desire.

He held his erection as you sunk down on him, both of you moaned at the contact and you clench a little around him.

“Oh no baby, don’t do that or it will be over before it’s even started” Tom said slapping your butt lightly.

You giggled and rolled your hips to get the momentum started. Tom jerked upward to tease you some more and you gasped at the movement.

“You look beautiful” Tom’s eyes wandered over your bare chest as his hands roamed and squeezed your breasts.

 

Tom bucked his hips making you gasp as he smiled mischievously & you moaned as you continued to ride Tom, he groaned as he was losing himself into your moments.  Both of you closing to your peak, when Tom looked at your pleasure filled face, and everything around him slowed down, the way your eyes were closed and thin layer of sweat was covering your body, goose bumps rose as he ran his hands from your breasts to your hips, you moaned, the sunlight coming from behind alludes at you looking like an angel and he knew, he just knew it had to be.

_Sure whatever this was, it didn’t start as conventional boy meets girl he snorts, nope man meets woman. Woos her, takes her on dates, nothing like that! Instead he met you on the press tour and your easy going friendship turned into something more. He doesn’t remember who made the first move when both of you were clicking glasses and laughing, enjoying your success when you looked into each other’s eyes looking for some malice, some bad intention but there was none. It was all calm, content, waves of emotions and once your lips met there was no turning back. Of course he was aware of your past and so was you of his but it didn’t matter because it was almost like you two were meant to be there, right person, right time. He was sure you felt it too; sure you never did say it out loud but never did he. So he couldn’t hold it against you, but seeing you restless looking at your past last night and seeking comfort in his arms. This was not mere some no strings attached arrangement anymore. At least not for him, and from looks of it not for you as well._

Your moan brought Tom out of his reverie when your head fell back; you were chasing your pinnacle from where there was only euphoria and nothing else.

_Waking up in someone’s arms, being worshiped like this, was the feeling you had craved for so long and you had finally found it. The way Tom looked beneath you with the thirst in his eyes that only you could satisfy made you feel revered. Like you held some power over him, like you were light of his life. You had never held someone’s heart, in the palm of your hand. You were always on the other side, someone always had your heart but you never did. With Tom it felt like equal exchange or maybe more._

Tom whimpered as he twitched inside you, he brought his thumb to your sensitive nub helping taking you with him to fall over with him.

“Ohh god I love y-- “ he fumbled “I love seeing you like this…”

Your eyes snapped to his, did he almost say what you thought? But heat pooled at your core as he continued with his fingers bringing you close.

“I love seeing you like this too” you confirmed with hooded eyes

You both came with mixed moans of satisfaction. You dropped your head on his chest as he kissed you once again moving his pelvis in final strokes.

He kissed your hair and temple, before rolling you off him and cuddling you closer once again. You both fell in peaceful slumber.

You woke up almost an hour later Tom gently nudging you to wake up as you had one last day of press to finish. You whined and he whispered,

“C’mon darling we can’t be late”

You groaned and nuzzled deeper in the pillow, Tom got up from bed and opened curtains to let in morning sunshine as he exhaled, stretching his back.

You opened your eyes to complaint but all your words were lost when you saw his chiseled back and delicious behind.

“Like what you see darling?” Tom teased “Was going to offer round two in the shower but your bed seems rather cozy” he turned towards bathroom walking with extra flex to his muscle, his body on display for you.

You shot up from bed, “I’m up, I’m up”

Tom laughed, “God save me you are insatiable”

“Hey now, you promised” you reminded “Be a gentleman and keep it” you ordered

“Yes ma’am” Tom caught your hand and pulled you towards the bathroom

                            -----------------------------*********************----------------------------

Sebastian was restless all night. He didn’t want to leave your place without talking to you. Clearly your life had changed, he had planned to stay back and talk but Tom had made no move to leave, making it pretty clear that he was there to stay the night. Mackie had seen your awkward exchange and had dragged him out of your house. He had decided that the moment he saw you he was going to drag you to the side and talk to you.

He was not sure yet what was there to talk about but he was going to talk to you. Maybe check how serious things were between you and tom & if by any slim chance you still held any affection if not love for him.

But you were late; he was ready and prepped by the team about the things they were allowed to say and the reminder of the secrecy. God, after all these years all these briefs were still annoying. He exhaled when he heard Anthony,

“Look who decided to show up” his co-star exclaimed “Good morning love birds” Mackie greeted

Sebastian’s vision just blurred and all his focus was on your face, even though you acted annoyed you were smiling. It was like you enjoyed being teased. It irritated him more and he tried to calm himself, he had long day no need to get worked up.

You went to your team, reading through schedules and checking if everything was as planned. Tom came behind you, with steaming hot cup of coffee.

Your shower activities didn’t allow you much time after dressing up. Smell of coffee just charged you up and you smiled wider at Tom.

“Here let me add your favorite creamer” Tom said shaking the creamer can

As he pressed the can lead for creamer, Tom’s finger slipped and creamer was all over your face and chest.

“Ohh darling, I’m terribly sorry” Tom blurted out apologies

“oooooh” Anthony howled from behind “So you liked being _marked_ huh, dirty girl” he jabbed

Both you & Tom groaned hearing his comment.

Sebastian’s insides were burning at Mackie’s innuendo and he squeezed his coffee cup extra hard, having hot liquid spilled over his hand but he didn’t even feel the burn, as he was preoccupied glaring at you. Someone approached him took his glass and asked him to hold his hand under cold water guiding him towards near bathroom.

At the same time in his peripheral vision he saw you pecking Tom’s lips & excusing yourself to get cleaned up.

He just followed you like a man on mission.

You were almost finished getting the entire creamer stains, from your face and clothes. You were too caught up to notice any movement behind you until you heard the door closing.

 "You think that much is enough to get " _your_ " dirty clean?" he asked as your eyes met in the mirror

Sebastian smirked at your surprised expression when you heard the lock clicked and he came to stand behind you.

"You sure are a dirty girl" he held his hand over yours under the running water and pressed himself against your back completely, he whispered as he leaned closer to you,

"Aren’t you sugar?"

Your breath hitched when you heard the familiar pet name falling from his lips. You let out a shaky breath trying to compose yourself, as you moved away from him.

Sebastian washed his hands quickly and turned to stop you from escaping.

"You call that a kiss?" He asks leaning close to you, blocking you with one hand

"If that's the way he kisses you, I wonder if you ever feel satisfied?" referring to the peck on the lips you gave Tom when you parted ways.

"I'm sure he leaves you craving for more, do you remember how it used to be?" Sebastian said

You knew he was trying to get rise out of you, but you were trying not to take his bait.

“Ohh Sugar, you know I could kiss you better than that” he leaned closer to you, pressing your back into the door

 “I feel pretty satisfied after last night and today morning” you retorted “Thank you for your concern”

 You closed your eyes trying to control your breathing as your chest rose and fell steadily.

“Ohh, but I could do much more & better than him” his voice dangerously low near your ear as his breath fanned your face, “things you have begged me to do before” he teased reminding you

You closed your eyes, trying to control your mind. Not giving into his game.

“Tell me sugar, does he make you feel as good as me?” he challenged

You opened your eyes, anger filling them. Only he could air your internal flames and then direct them the way he wanted.

His lips were close to yours, almost touching but not quite there!

How he loved to bring out the hunger in you. The need that he flamed, only to be satisfied by him the very next moment.

 You tried to remind yourself to not get caught into this game, the chase he was baiting you into. You knew its climax, and you had been part of it so many times before.

Before everything that had happened between you, before he broke your heart and walked away.

Before you met, Tom.

Tom.

Sebastian could see the wheels turning into your head. It was like no matter how much he tried to keep you under his spell you were immune to him. He could see you fighting the seductive web he was trying to weave around you, to keep you with him.

But you were fighting his charm, and he was becoming desperate. Desperate to feel you, to make you feel of the old times, dare he say the old love between the two of you.

You tried to fight it, you dearly held on to the control over your mind even though your body was betraying you. It was seeking the familiar heat emitted from him. The warmth it had basked in so many times before.

You tried to resist and pushed yourself off from the door in process pushing him away from you.

Sebastian was quick to capture your wrists in one hand and held them over your head pressing you back into the door a little hard. His other hand cradled your face, thumb caressing your cheek as he inched closer to you. His eyes met yours and fell on your lips once before, he closed the distance between the two of you.

He kissed you like a parched man in desert, with no resort to quench his thirst. Until he finds oases that offers exactly what he needs to state his thirst.

As he deepened the kiss, a moan escaped your lips. Your body craved the familiarity, you were surprised at how easy it was to fall back into his web and lose yourself.

Sebastian was unaware of your inner turmoil, slipped his tongue into your mouth. It was like a practice routine, he didn’t have to test or worry about the wrong move or displeasure. Both your bodies knew what to expect and how to respond.

In one moment though, when you were willing to untangle yourself from this game he was playing Tom’s face popped up in your mind. You gasped into the kiss and tried to push Sebastian with your body while trying to free your wrists.

Your resistance only fueled his anger and his need to claim you.

“No” you managed to say “Stop”

All movements from him stopped and he looked at you with hooded eyes.

“What are you trying to do exactly?” you asked

“I’m trying to remind you, what it was like when we were together.” He replied “I want you back, I want us to be together” he pleaded

You snorted and hurt ached his face.

“The time for that is over, I’m with someone else now” you informed

“Has he said I love you?” he asked taking you by surprise

“Have you told him you love him” he quizzed again satisfied with your nonverbal response

“None of your business” you shot back

“Thought so” he exclaimed

You moved toward the sink, you were flushed and you would have to wash away more than your face. Your lips were swollen clear indication of your activity.

“I love you” Sebastian declared

A laugh bubbled at your throat, threatening to bring out venom you so desperately wanted to spill.

“This isn’t a walk in the park Sebastian, where you come & go as you please” you said

“I know that, please listen to me” he pleaded “I made a mistake”

“Mistake?” you asked barely able to content the anger “I begged you, said you were making a mistake, that I loved you. Not to go but you were hell bent on breaking us. You were sure it was not love” Your eyes locked once again in the mirror, “Yes was!” you added before he asked anything

“I loved you, not anymore” you confirmed “You are not someone I want or need”

He couldn’t accept your words, he needed to remind you how good two were. How you both fit like a puzzle pieces, like you were ‘meant to be’.  For that he had to get your anger, frustration towards him out. He had to let it work through you both.

"So that's how it going to be? " he asked

"You are going to put it out for anyone now? Like a ..." he trailed

He didn't complete the sentence but you know what he was calling you, all the while keeping his eyes locked in the mirror, both your eyes shining with mirth and anger,

"It takes one to know one" you countered

In a second he was behind you again, holding your jaw tight with his long finger.

“You are mine sugar, and I’m going to remind you exactly why you can’t forget me, how you still love me” Sebastian came close to you. His body flushed against yours.

He nuzzled your neck, smelling your hair as his hands roamed over your sides.

You were dumbstruck at his confidence and determination. You were still struggling with the way things had ended between you two. There was no closure and it had still bothered you. Made you question that if there was something else still there to salvage it.

You shook your head, remembering that you already had found that someone who was willing to give everything to you in exchange to ask much as you offered.

You couldn’t lose what you have for what Sebastian might offer. Sure you hadn’t shared words of endearment yet with Tom but that was because everything in your relationship had progressed naturally, taking its own course. No push, no decided milestones maybe that’s why it felt so liberating with Tom. You couldn’t lose all this for feeling of familiarity with a man who walkout like it meant nothing.

You were so stuck in your thought that you were completely unaware of Sebastian’s movements, until his long, skillful fingers were already nudging your folds.

“See how wet you are for me?” he asked “I haven’t done anything more than kissing”

You held on to the sink as he bent you forward. He was painfully hard now that he had you exactly where he wanted you.

You subconsciously grind your hips against his hardness, his grip on back of your neck tightened as he enjoyed the friction. Sebastian slipped two fingers in you, pumping them in-out as you parted your legs giving him better access and help you get more friction.

Abruptly he removed his fingers, and you whined in protest.

“All in good time’s baby, I will take care of you sugar but I need to taste you first” he said bringing his fingers to his lips.

Sebastian moaned as he tasted you, “Just like I remember, sweet as honey”

He quickly undid his fly and stroked himself looking at your disheveled posture. You had finally given up into the urges and were desperately waiting for his next move. He dragged your panties down, bent you a little further, parting your legs. He teased a little coating himself with your wetness and entered you in one swift move.

“See, how ready you are for me sugar” he asked

“You and I both know you can’t resist me” he continued to whisper as he moved in & out of you.

You braced yourself by gripping the sink tightly as Sebastian’s movements became faster, rougher.

“I can feel it baby, I can feel you have missed me” he nipped at your neck

Sebastian continued to talk in your ear as he tried to get some reaction from you even if your body complied with his desire; a fear gripped his heart that your mind was not with him. Fear that said, your heart was not his anymore to claim, even though he was ready to give himself to your body & soul.   

“Tell me sugar does he fuck you like this?” he asked

His question sent a jolt through your body, shame washed over you like lightning.    

Your body was working on auto mode, it clenched around him and Sebastian thought it was a good sign.

He kissed your hair, your neck, holding you tight against him. His strokes were becoming erratic, and movements were sloppy. Your hand gripped him to steady yourself once again, as if to anchor yourself to the reality which was threatening to slip away when your body was losing itself into the pleasure brought by this man.

Reminding you of the times you had sneaked in quickies like these, frenzied with need, desire.

But was this love? He brought pleasure, the thirst, need, the claim but never the worship, never the reverence.

His groan brought you out to the slight consciousness of the state, his fingers rubbing you to make you reach the peak with him.

“I love you” Sebastian confessed

Both your lust blow eyes met in the mirror. Surprise on your face squeezed his heart, making him repeat himself.

“I love you” he affirmed. Desperately trying to make you believe it, to make you return his feelings.

“I..” you were at loss of words “I” “Ohh god, Sebastian! I’m close” you warned

“I’m right there with you baby” he said kissing “Let go baby, give me all of you”

Relief washed over you as if nothing had changed. Your body still remembered, it craved his commands, his praise.

“Ohh baby” Sebastian spilled himself slowing his movements to an almost halt.

You both panted, heavy sighs leaving both your lips. He turned you and kissing you slowly this time, letting his tongue dance with yours. Savoring your taste, hugging you close.

“I meant what I said baby” he said in low voice “you have to believe me, I really do Love you” he desperately accentuated every word for you believe him.

You were still coming down from your high, as if you were waking up from deep sleep. Everything was confusing; you were unable to comprehend his words. He was trying to hold you again but you moved out of his hold as if he will burn you by getting any closer.

You both tidied yourselves to face the outside world now the bubble of frenzied desire burst. Someone will come looking for you, fear already setting deep in your bones. You just prayed that you will get out without anyone noticing which was highly unlikely.

“We should talk about this, please” Sebastian pleaded

You just disagreed, clearly this was a mistake. You made way to open the door, when the knock came.

“Darling are you in there?” Tom called

Your eyes were big as if threatening to pop-out.

You opened the door, Tom was standing there with wide smile.

“There you are” he said “Have been looking for you everywhere”

Just then Sebastian came from behind you. Face neutral, as if waiting for you.

Tom was shocked seeing his colleague standing behind you, now that he had time to look at both of you. He saw your flushed face and disheveled appearance, he couldn’t actually fathom the situation.

His hands went to your face, “Are you alright darling” worry marring his features

You just nodded, still unable to say anything.

You could see Sebastian’s face sporting his classic smirk, a clear sign of him taunting Tom, that he had claimed you. That he could still have a hold of you to do as he pleased.

Anger boiled your blood; you couldn’t believe the audacity this man had.

You gripped Tom’s hand to leave, but turned suddenly towards Sebastian looking directly at his confused face.

“You are right” you exclaimed

“He doesn’t fuck me like you do” you said

Both men looked at you with astonishment, it only made Sebastian’s smirk more arrogant and Tom’s face crumbled with sorrow.

“He makes love to me, like I deserve” you said with finality

Leaving the ex-lover in dejected with his loss. As you continued to walk to the uncertain future with the man you now were sure was your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. I'm not very confident SMUT writer so, your feedback means a lot.  
> "Constructive criticism" is welcome but please don't be rude. Writing is a hard process your one comment can bring writer's mojo down and set them back. Please be clear & kind while commenting.Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
